Truth Doesn't Make a Noise
by beemanic
Summary: The Second Chance Inc. for a local hospital has been unnoticeably using people for test subjects.When one of them failed they threw her out,but they didn't know she was alive.From here out it's a mad chase to kill her & protect their secret. DeidaraxOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own any naruto characters or anything pertaning to Naruto. I only own my charaters and story plot.

* * *

Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

Ch.1

_Who am I?_

_Ew, what's that smell? _

I opened my eyes and it was pitch black. I felt around for a minute, and there was something squishy around my fingers. When I sat up I banged my head on the top of whatever this was.

"Ow..." I mumbled as I opened the lid.

My eyes adjusted to the dark, and looking around I realized I was in an alley way, plus I was sitting in a disgusting trash bin. The thing around my hand was a rotted banana peel.

_Who knows how long that has been there...wait...how long have _I_ been here?!?!_

I jumped out of the trash and started to run to the street, but I fell. I tried to stand up but I fell again. My legs felt like jelly and I barley had any strength. I stumbled out on the side walk and had to hold on the building next to me to stand.

The yellow street lights were on and there weren't much people around. I finally looked down at myself; I was in a dirty white paper thing that it looked like it came from a hospital. Then I noticed my hands and my feet. Not only was I shoeless but I had claws!

_Wha- what? How do I have claws? Where are my nails?_

I slowly lift my hand to my head praying that I wouldn't feel what I knew I was. When I put my hand to my head I felt something sticking out from my head. It was fury and I knew it felt like a cat ear. My heart started to race and I started to cry. They I looked up wildly and there were people staring at me with there crazy expressions on.

"Miss are you ok? What happened to you?" An older man said stretching out his hand to touch me.

"Don't touch me" I said flinching away violently.

The man backed up a little, but others started to crowd in on me. Another started to come toward me. But I didn't want anyone near me, I had a feeling they would hurt me. I started to freak out.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled and backed up against the building.

"Miss we are going to help you don't be afraid." A woman said.

Somehow those words seemed familiar. But that didn't matter right now I just wanted to run away. I pushed all the people away from me and somehow just started running without falling. Run to where? I don't know but I didn't dare stop. I looked back for a moment to see if they were following me but I crashed into somebody. A flood of soft blond hair blinded me, and then I hit the ground. I looked up at him and he had the same crazy look on his face. He reached for me and I all I wanted was for him to go away too.

I was just staring at him and thinking go away, go away, go away. Then something weird happened. He clenched his throat and dropped to the ground gasping for air like an invisible hand was chocking him.

"Wh-a-t are-" he gasped for air, "you doing!!" He stuttered at me.

_What? What does he mean 'you'? I'm doing this? How am I doing this, and if I am how do I stop?!?!_

I didn't know what else to do and he was running out of time.

"OK! Ok stop, stop, breath please!" I begged to nothing.

After I said that he started to breath again, and choke a little, but he was ok. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even understand what just happened. How could I have possible do that? I just sat there staring at him. When he finally caught his breath again he said:

"Was that you? What were you trying to do, kill me or something?!?!?" He raved.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing, or that I could even do that!" I said frantically and stood to run away again.

_What am I a killer now to? So let's see I have cat ears, and claws, and now I can kill people without touching them? What's going on?_

I started to panic again. I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Ok, ok I just need to calm down. This is just a horrible, horrible nightmare. I need to wake up. That's right I need to wake up." I said to myself. Then I pinched myself and slapped myself across the face. I still wasn't waking up I was still here.

"Why can't I wake up? Why?" I asked myself. I closed my eyes and kept saying:

"I want to wake up, I want to wake up. Wake up, wake up." But I didn't work because when I opened my eyes the blond kid was in front on me, with a bewildered face.

"Are you alright? Hmm?" He asked.

I hesitated "No, I don't know what's going on." I croaked.

"Ok, do you remember anything that happened before this? Like why you have those... umm... ears and claws? Un." He said nervously.

"No, I don't remember anything before this. The only thing I know is that I woke up in a dumpster like this."

"Um ok, what's your name then? Hmm?"

"I'm...I'm...oh my god I can't remember my name," then I thought for a moment, "I can't remember anything about myself. My name, my family, how old I am, when I was born, what year it is, nothing!"

This is way to crazy, how can this be happening? I started pacing back and forth and then I felt something on my rear end. I looked behind me and saw I had a tail. A long fury cat tail!

_OH GREAT! ANYTHING ELSE? Maybe I can start meowing and eat cat food too!_

I just held my tail in my hand and I guess either my face was pretty funny or he is just a jerk because the blond guy just burst out laughing.

"Oh yea go on and laugh. This is just so dam funny to you right, I'm just some crazy freak! Your not the one who woke up in a friggen dumpster with claws, a tail, cat ears and can't remember anything. Thanks kid thanks. Maybe I should have choked you." I said and stomped away.

I didn't looking up but I could feel everyone's gaze on me. I tried to hide my tail in this dress thing and cover my ears but it didn't work.

"Wait, wait. Sorry I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at your face. I know this is crazy and I shouldn't have laughed but if you saw your face you would ." He said running up in front of me.

I glared at him, trying to maneuver around him, but I failed because he pulled me back.

"Please don't touch me right now." I said.

"Sorry, sorry. But why don't you come back to my place. I will help you, honestly. I'm not kidding. Yeah. "He said generously.

"Yea and why should I trust you? Huh?"

"Because I'm probably the first person so far who is actually doing something and trying to help you. Yeah."

I thought for a moment and stared at my feet...or paws...I don't know.

"Ok. I'll come with you." I said nervously, "but one wrong move and I swear I won't stop this time."

Actually I didn't even know how to turn that thing on and off, but it sounded good to make my point.

He gulped "Its ok I won't do anything funny. Just follow me to my apartment. Un."

He led the way up four blocks to a tall white building, then up 3 flights of stairs to a wooden door that had the number 22 nail to it.

"Well this is my house. It's not the greatest but it works. Yeah." He said opening the door to a medium sized room.

I looked around there was a black couch and arm chair. Also a little T.V. on a stand with some movies by it, a big black stereo and many, many CD's. There were some pictures on the wall too. I walked into the room on the left and it was a small white and blue kitchen.

"So are you hungry? Hmm?" He asked filling the silence.

I notice I was hungry. Really hungry actually.

"Got any tuna?" I asked.

* * *

**Mizu: **

Yay i finally published this new story :D I hope you all like it. Reviews are loved, so leave any with suggestions and what not.

Ch.2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!: I do not own any Naruto character or anything with the show Naruto. I only own my story and characters.

* * *

Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

Ch.2

"Umm, I think I do. Yeah." He said opening one of the cabinets.

There were two cans left. The moment he put it on the table I crashed my face into the bowl and ate it. I wanted to stop and use a fork but I couldn't. This was the best thing I have ever tasted. When I was done licking the bowl clean I looked up to see him staring at me with an incredulous face. I quickly wiped my mouth and smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem, by the way the name's Deidara." He took the bowl from me and put it in the sink, "so you really don't remember anything? Hmm?"

"No, nothing. I don't know what happened before this but somebody put me in a dumpster and why I don't know."

I stared at my claws and wondered why anyone would do this to me. Did I do something bad before this and now this is their sick punishment. Why was Deidara being so nice anyways?

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked playing with my tail.

"Well you needed help. Since nobody was doing anything but staring or freaking you out I thought I'd try to. There aren't much nice people in this town...Yeah." Deidara shrugged.

There was a weird silence for a moment. Until he said:

"So I suppose you would want a change of clothes? That gown, dress, thingy can't be very comfortable or clean. Hmm?" He twiddled his thumbs.

"Um..." I looked down at myself again, it was pretty dirty and smelled funky, "yeah maybe a change of clothes would be good."

He motioned for me to follow him again. He led me to another room. I guess this was his room because it was a tad messy...and he looks like a messy guy. There were some pants and shirts and boxes on the floor. His large bed was unmade and a flat iron was on a nightstand. Posters of some random people were all over his walls along with some other random stuff.

"Um sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting people over, yeah." He said a little embarrassed.

Deidara picked up some of the clothes and threw them in a corner. Then he opened his dresser draws and pulled out a large black t-shirt and some shorts.

"Here will these be ok? Hmm?" He handed me the clothes.

"Yes thanks" I said taking them.

He pointed to the bathroom and I got changed. But when I came out he had this weird expression on his face. His cheeks were a little red too.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Uhh...well you also need a...um...bra...i didn't give it to you before. Un." Deidara looked down.

"Huh?" I really had no recollection of what this device was that women wear. It sounds very familiar, but it's not clicking.

"Well you see," he gave a nervous laugh, "you know women have different...parts then men and well girls have to wear them so those parts are...um...how bout I just give you one. Yeah. "

He hurried back to his to room and came back in three minutes with this red strappy thing.

"I think this will fit you, un." He handed me the 'bra' and sat back down.

"Wait if only we wear them then why do you have one?"

"Well my err...friend left it here one night. It was her birthday and there were some people over and I guess she forgot it here. Yeah." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, ok." I was a bit suspicious by the way he said it but whatever.

I put this thingy on and it fit well, I suppose.

"So where do you want me to sleep?" I asked coming back out.

"You could sleep in my room; it's much more comfortable than the couch. I'll sleep here. Un" He said pulling the bottom of it so it popped out like a bed.

"You don't want your room?"

"No it's alright you had a rough night so you sleep there. Yeah." He brought back some blankets and a pillow. Then plopped them on the couch.

"You don't mind, because you could put me anywhere. I don't want to kick you out of your room."

"No really it's no problem, you sleep there. Yeah."

"Ok, thanks for being so nice." I gave him a tight hug.

"No problem, un." Deidara patted me on the back.

Then I let go and when to sleep. His bed was very comfy and warm. But I couldn't get to sleep. I kept thinking, trying to remember any kind of fragment of my life before this. But there was nothing, no name, or family; there was no memory what so ever. After lying there for so long I finally drifted off to sleep.

-

(Her dream)

"_Oh she'll be better by tomorrow don't worry"...._

_"Come, put her on the table"..._

_"Let's inject the DNA first"..._

_One of the three men around me took a large needle and was heading for my neck, but the moment it touch me I woke up._

_-_

My hand flew to my neck as if to crab the man's hand and throw him over me. Then I began rabidly scratching at the 'other man' till I stopped and opened my eyes, and realized the dream was over. I was in Deidara's room again and I seem to have massacred his pillows.

_Uh, oh. Dam it....maybe he has some extra ones somewhere._

I pulled the covers over to hide the pillows for now, and then quietly tiptoed down the hallway. I peeked over the wall at Deidara.

_Good he is still asleep._

I looked around for some sort of closet, and there on the left was one. I opened it and luckily on the top shelf was three pillows. When I pulled them out a box fell and a ring with a teal gem rolled out. There was a rustle with the blankets, and I knew he woke up. I threw the pillows in his room and closed the door. Then I quickly shoved the box back in the closet.

Deidara came stumbling down the hallway rubbing his eyes in just boxers and no shirt.

"What was that? Hmm?" He yawned.

"Nothing it was something outside" I said and for some reason I blushed a little.

"Ok, do you like coffee? Hmm? "He mumbled going to the kitchen. Good thing he wasn't awake enough to notice anything.

"I don't remember it. But I don't really want any anyways." I sat down in the kitchen.

When he was done making the coffee he sat down next to me.

"Would you be able to answer some of my questions?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sure go ahead. Yeah." He said

"What's today's date?"

"It's June 14, 2013, un."

"Where are we?"

"We are in Mitaka, Tokyo. Yeah." He stood to get a cup of coffee.

"Is there any other people around here that look like me?"

"No, un."

I nodded lightly and looked down.

"You really can't remember anything about yourself? Hmm?"

"No there is nothing, I was trying to remember anything last night but I can't."

"Well then for now I think I'll call you NeeChee. Yeah."

"Why NeeChee? Does that mean something?"

"No, it doesn't but it seems to fit you. Yeah."

"Ok." I smiled.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go put some clothes on, un." He laughed slightly.

He got up and went to his room when I remembered the whole pillow catastrophe.

"Wait Deidara I have to tell you-"

"What's with all the feathers? Hmm?" he yelled to me from his room.

Then I heard the small movement of his covers as I ran down the hallway. I stopped in the door way to see his shocked face.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to it was because of this dream I had." I said putting my hand on my neck. It felt wet for some reason. When I looked at my hand there was blood all over it.

"It's alright I have more pillows in the closet. Yeah." He turned to me.

"Holy crap are you okay??!?!?! Un." He pushed me into the bathroom.

He got out all this first aid stuff. He started to clean off my neck as I washed off my hand.

"How did you do this? Hmm?" he asked.

"I told you it was because of this dream I had last night. It started out with some lady who looked like a nurse standing next to me and another women but I couldn't see her face. The nurse person said '_Oh she'll be better by tomorrow don't worry' _then it faded out to another scene of me on a rolling bed and some man said '_Come, put her on the table', _then it faded away too and went to the last part of me on a silver table and three guy surrounded me and one said _'Let's inject the DNA first'. _He took out a large needle and was going for my neck but right when it hit me I woke up. But I didn't realize it and I went to grab the guy but scratched my neck and massacred your pillows thinking those were the other guys."

"That's weird. Do you think that actually happened? I think you need to cut your nails before my bed gets attacked and you hurt yourself again. Yeah." He put a large bandage on my neck.

"I have no idea where it came from. But yea you're right. How are we gonna do that? I can't go into an animal hospital or something. Those people will ask questions and it won't turn out well."

"Yea I know I can buy one of them at the pet store, un."

"Oh ok, and thanks."

"No problem. Anyways I'm gonna go change and then we can go. Yeah." He went to his room and shut the door.

I went to go wait on the couch but he came back out

He said "Here out these on." Then he went back to his room again.

I looked at what he gave me and they were a pair of very skinny black jeans, and a blue short sleeve shirt with faded black words on it.

_How the hell do I fit into these pants?!?_

But I went to the bathroom and pulled them on. They were really tight but surprisingly fit ok, although I couldn't bend that much. I went back to the couch and waited there. Ten minutes later he finally came out.

"What took you so long?" I asked

"I take pride in make myself presentable."

"You looked fine before, just had to put clothes on."

"Well whatever, lets go. Here put this hat and jacket on."

The hat was good but I was dying in the jacket. It was rather hot out and people gave me odd looks. We went out to his car and it was a shiny black car that looks expensive, and I have no idea what it is. We put on our seatbelts and he zoomed out to the road. Deidara was making me nervous with the way he drives, he goes really fast and stops sharp.

"Please don't kill me; I just woke up from whatever yesterday." I said when he stopped at a light.

"Don't worry yourself I'm a safe driver. I just like to go fast."

He speeded off again over the highway to 'Pet world.' He went down to isle three was the pet care isle. There was a couple of shelf of different nail filers.

"How can you choose which one?" I asked picking up a box.

"I don't know. Just pick one that looks like it will work well and it's not that expensive. Like this one, 'Smart Filer.' Seems good but" Deidara looked down at my claws, "maybe we should get two."

"Probably..." I said looking at my nails again.

We rang up the items and drove back to his apartment. I sat on top of the sink in the bathroom and turned on the filer. Its high pitched roar rang through my ears. I had a feeling this was gonna be painful.

* * *

_Mizu!:_

Here is ch. 2! sorry it took awhile but for somereason this chapter wouldnt load on...so hopefully it worked this time. hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!: I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto , or the characters. I also do not own the cereal Fruity Pebbles.

* * *

Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

Ch.3

I stuck my long nail under the clipper, I prepared myself for pain. But instead it just felt like pressure, no pain at all. After an hour of sitting there filing them to smooth pointless nails I was finally done. The machines were dead from all the filing, good thing we bought two.

When I came out Deidara was passed out on the couch. He looked so odd sleeping, like something was troubling him but he was still peaceful. I looked for a moment longer and then put the blanket on him and went to sleep too.

-

(Dream sequence)

_"Did you put the morphine in her yet?" The red headed doctor said._

_"No, I have it now..." said another coming out from a room with a needle._

_The needle came closer to my skin again but instead I jumped up and tried to get away. But the room spun, there was blood everywhere. Then everything went black. _

-

I woke up this time on the floor and my foot tangled in the blanket instead of tearing up the pillows. I laid there a minute and waited to see if he woke up too or not.

_Oh he'll wake up to a little box falling but when a grown human falls off the bed he doesn't move._

I slowly untangled myself, got up and fixed the bed. Then silently I tiptoed into the living room. The clock read seven in the morning. I looked from Deidara to the T.V. and then plopped in front of him.

"ABOOGABOOGABOOGABOOGA!!!" I yelled, "hmm....ERRAWRMFLAAAAGERYUMO!!"

Deidara just snorted and turned on his other side. So I crawled to the T.V. and flipped through the channels. But I was stopped by a cartoon of a little girl and a talking monkey with red boots.

_Why is a monkey wearing boots?_

"Where are we going?...."Lake, Hill, Party." The cartoon girl went on. "We went to the lake; we just climbed the hill..."-

The show was stupid already, but I couldn't turn away from it.

"Oh no Swiper the fox!" the girl exclaimed.

"We have to stop him!" the monkey said.

Then in unison they said" Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping!

Then the fox said "Oh man" and ran away.

_Does that actually work? Hmm..._

"Deidara! Deidara! Wake sleepy head! I have to ask you something!" I yelled shaking him back and forth. Sleepily he got up.

"Huh? Yea what do you have to ask me? Hmm?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Ok, stand right there and try to take this remote from the table."

"Ok...Un." He reached for the remote but as he did I shoved my hand out in front of him and said

"Deidara no swiping, Deidara no swiping, Deidara no swiping!"

He stopped a minute and gave me a weird look, then snatched it from the table and turned off the T.V. Then he went back to sleep.

_I guess it doesn't work ...stupid brain cell killing show._

I went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for food. There was a box of "Fruity Pebbles." They looked good so I ate them. The only thing was that I ate the last of the cereal. I hope he won't be mad. They were amazing! The second best thing I have tasted since I woke up. But I accidentally ate the rest of the box.

_Crud I hope he doesn't notice._

When I finished eating, and since he wasn't getting up anytime soon, I started looking threw that closet again. I found that mysterious little box that fell out last time. I opened it and there was a ring inside. There was a light blue gem in the middle and a black marking in the middle of it. I didn't know why he would keep it in the back of this closet. It brought many questions to me, like if he was in some kind of gang? Maybe they all had rings like this as their symbol. Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions.

I put it back in the closet, and then I decided to make his bed. I should somehow repay him for helping me, even if this is just a little thing. About a minute passed and I was already bored just sitting there on his bed. I went back to the living room and started poking at Deidara's side. He made some weird snorting sound and turned his head towards me. I fell over laughing at him, and I was a little loud because he slowly pick up his head and looked at me.

"What are you laughing at? Hmm?" he mumbled.

"You!" I giggled.

"Huh? Why? Hmm?" he said becoming more alert.

"You snorted when I poked you." I smiled.

"You poked me? Hmm?"

"Yea I got bored and was going to try to wake you up again but instead you made a funny sound and I fell over laughing." I said.

"Oh...ok then." He said putting his head back down.

"Sorry it was funny."

"Its fine, I should get up anyways. Un." He pushed himself up and sat for a minute staring at the floor. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. I fix the couch, and he came back putting on a t-shirt.

"Thanks. Yeah." He said coming back in, then made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, where did all the Fruity Pebbles go!? Un!" He asked.

"Um...what would you say I f I said I ate the last of it?"

" Did you? Hmm?"

"Maybe..."

"It's ok but don't eat all of it again. You can eat some but they are my favorite food so save me the last of it next time. Un."

"Ok sorry."

"It's fine but get dressed were going to the store. Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm getting more cereal. Yeah."

"You mad?"

"No, but nobody comes between me and my Fruity Pebbles! Un!" He half smiled.

I laughed, "Ok."

We got dressed and instead of driving, thank god, we walked two blocks down to the little food store.

"Does my head look weird in this hat?" I asked him. I always feel like people are staring and they probably are.

"No not really. There's a little bit of a bump but it could pass off as the hat being weird. Yeah." He said.

"Alright." I sighed.

We turned the corner to the store and I almost slammed into a man. He was tall and skinny with spiky orange hair. He had a worn out mad look to him. I also felt like I have met this guy before, something seemed familiar about him.

"Whoa sorry." I said

"No problem just..." The man looked at me strangely, "just watch were your going next time."

"Oh, hey Doctor Hiuko. Un." Deidara said extending out his hand.

"Deidara! Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Dr. Hiuko said shaking his hand.

"I been around, just been busy with some things. How bout you? Hmm?"

"I've been well there's been a lot of work at the hospital. Who do we have here?" He looked at me down then up and stopped at my hat. I felt my cheeks and ears get hot as he stared.

"This is NeeChee, she's and old friend of mine. Yeah." Deidara said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"H-Hi," I stuttered, "nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"So, you went to school with him" he asked.

"Uhh, no I- um we just-"

"We just ran into each other a little while ago. She was a friend of another buddy of mine, and I haven't seen her in a while. Yeah." Deidara said saving me.

I don't know why I was getting all nervous around this random guy but something didn't feel right about him and he wouldn't stop staring.

"Well it was nice seeing you again doctor but we have to go. Un." Deidara said.

"Oh yes I better be going too. Nice meeting you NeeChee." He smiled and walked away.

The moment we got into the store Deidara looked at me and said:

"Are you ok? Hmm?"

"Um yea I'm fine it's just something about him wasn't right. Something was off." I twirled a piece of hair around my finger.

"Oh, why? He is real nice, been my doc since I got here. Yeah." He led the way down the cereal isle.

I sighed. He picked up a couple other things along with the cereal, and went to check them out. I really just wanted to go back to his house i feel like somebody is watching me or following us. I also want to rip these pants off; it's so uncomfortable with my tail.

It was and awkward silence between us on the way back, or at least it felt weird to me.

"I had another one of those dreams again..." I said

"Is my bed ok? Un." He said jokingly.

"Yea it's fine" I smiled," but it was with those guys again."

"Do you think they might have something to do with what happened to you? Hmm."

"I think so because there is no other reason for me to be dreaming of them."

"Do you remember what they look like? Hmm."

"Umm...one had long light blond hair, and the other had short raven colored hair with glasses. They were both tall and skinny too."

"They don't ring a bell. Yeah."

"Oh...great."

When we got back to his house he had a bowl of his cereal and I just sat on the couch thinking. After a minute he came and sat next to me. It was silent except for his loud crunching on the cereal.

"Deidara? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead. Yeah" he said.

"Um...ok I wasn't really snooping but when I was getting pillows out of your closet that time a little box fell out and there was a blue ring with a symbol on it. If it's not too personal to tell then what was it from?" I bit my lip.

He stopped chewing for a moment and then said with a mouth full of food, "Um well its nothing really, un. It's just a ring my parents gave me a long time ago, and I wanted to keep it safe so I put it in the box in the closet, yeah. That symbol on it just means blue, un."

"Oh, that's all?"

"Yeah what did you think it was? Hmm?" He looked up at me.

"Nothing, just wanted to know." I smiled.

There was something hidden behind his words. Something he wasn't telling me, not that I was going to hassle him for it. He obviously doesn't want to tell me but it feels like it's not very good.

* * *

_Mizu! _

Dun Dun Dun Dun! What could Deidara be hiding hmmmmmmmm? ;) and I really love Fruity Pebbles. :D They are one of my favorit cereals. But anyways like I always say I hope you liked it and reviews are loved so tell me if you did. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLIAMER!-** I do not own any naruto people or anything to do with it. I only own my story and my characters. I also don't own any Zombie movies, The fast and the Furious, or Disturbed.

* * *

Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

Ch.4

There was the awkward silence again; all to be heard was him chewing.

"What's you favorite color?" I blurted out.

Deidara gave me a weird look, like I'm crazy. I gave a mortified smile and coughed.

"Well that was awkward..." I mumbled.

"Why do you want to know my favorite color, hmm?" he asked.

"Well I might be with you for a while and I don't want to stay with a stranger so I just want to know you...unfortunately I can't remember anything about me to tell you so yeah. What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, that's true, well my favorite color would be red, yeah."

"What's your family like?"

"I don't have any siblings but my parents were nice, from what I remember that is, un. They died when I was really young, yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry." I bit my lip. I felt bad that that happened to him, but I kind of also made me think what the hell happened to mine?

"Yeah well it's alright, don't worry about it, un."

"You have a favorite movie or show?"

"Not really, un. I don't exactly watch much T.V. or movies, yeah. So I don't have a favorite, I've only seen the few down there and a couple others, un. But action is my favorite genera, yeah." He pointed to a cabinet under the T.V.

"What do you like and dislike?"

"Umm....I like art, like modeling things out of clay, yeah. I also like pretty much things I can make I guess, un. I don't really like help from others, I do things myself, un. Plus I don't really like people to begin with, yeah. There is very few that don't piss me off, un. I really don't like cops either, yeah. "

"Why don't you like cops?"

"I find them to be quite stupid most of the time. Plus sometimes they take down the wrong person, yeah."

"Oh, they sound smart."

"Yeah, un."

"What about music? What do you like?"

"I like metal, rock, stuff like that, un." He got up to put away his bowl and then leaned against the door way. "Favorite band to me would be Disturbed, yeah. But I like the drums too. I actually know how to play them, yeah."

"Really? Cool, have you ever been in a band?"

"No, I've wanted too since I learned but never did it, un"

"Oh, why not?"

"I don't know just never happened...in high school some of my friends wanted to but we never did anything, yeah."

"Oh, do any of them live here?"

"No, most don't live that close, yeah. They're in different towns, un"

"One more thing, why do you always say yeah, un, or hmm, at the end of your sentences?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, un. It's something I've always done...kind of a habit, yeah."

"Oh" I smiled," ok. I'm going to go take a shower...do you mind that I use your stuff?"

"Oh, no go ahead, yeah. It's fine with me, yeah."

I nodded and went to the bathroom. I looked at all the products in his shower.

_Hmm what's this white thingy???...._

There was a knock at the door.

"NeeChee, hm?

I opened the door and he was holding a towel.

"I forgot to tell you that the towels were in the closet out here." He said handing one to me.

"Oh ok thanks. Um I have a question though." I said taking the white thing to him, "what is this white thing used for?"

He smiled and said "It's just something to put the soap in and you can wash yourself with it."

"Oh ok thanks."

"No problem." He turned and shut the door behind him.

After getting myself clean and back into these tight ass jeans of his, I came out to Deidara in the kitchen cooking. That's kind of weird though. He doesn't strike me as the cooking type.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Oh, not really. Just a little, not much stuff I know, yeah." He said putting the lid on the pot.

"What foods do you know?" I asked as I leaned against the wall of the kitchen.

"I only know chicken, macaroni with meatballs, sushi, rice and cereal, un. Otherwise the rest is microwaveable or take out, yeah."

Then there was a weird noise. It sounded like whatever he was cooking started to bubble.

"Well that's not good, un." Deidara said scratching his head. Then the pot started to rattle.

"Uh-oh...DUCK! YEAH!" he yelled hiding under the table.

"What?"

"Duck, damn it, duck!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me under the table just in time to dodge an explosion of spaghetti and meatballs. When everything stopped falling we came out from under the table. There was spaghetti and meatballs all over the kitchen. We just stood there looking around at the kitchen.

"I thought you said you could cook?" I asked.

"Yeah but you never asked if I was good at it, un" Just as he said that a blob of sauce fell on top of his head.

I couldn't hold back any longer, so I bursted out laughing. He gave me a look and said:

"Oh so you think this is funny huh, hmm? Well is this funny, hmm?" He picked up a chunk of food from the floor and threw it at me. It hit me in the face. I stopped laughing now.

"Alright, it's war now." I said and grabbed a chunk of it too and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and he threw some back. Then I took some and smooshed it all over his head. In turn he did the same back to me but when he did I slipped and fell; but I brought him down with me. For a few minutes we lied there laughing. You know for being part cat I'm kind of clumsy.

When we could breath Deidara asked: "Do you want to get Chinese food, hmm?"

"Yea sure." I said.

"Could I have the phone, I'm going to get a mop and bucket, yeah." He helped me up as I tried not to slip again.

"Sure."

As I got the phone I saw a glimpse of a figure threw the window.

When I looked back it was a man just standing there staring at the building, and it felt like he was looking right at me; it was starting to creep me out.

"Hey Deidara," I said turning away for a minute, "could you come here..."

He came in with the bucket and mop. "Yeah?"

"Look there is this weird guy just standing on the street starting up here." But when we looked back the guy was gone.

"Nobody is there, yeah. You sure you saw somebody, hmm?"

"Yes I'm sure I saw somebody."

"Hmm, well don't worry about it, yeah. If anything happens I'll take care of it, un." He called in our order, and then he and I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

We were almost done when the food came. Deidara went down and picked it up as I finished the rest. Then we cleaned ourselves up and ate.

"What movies do you have?" I asked as I tried to pick up some rice with my chop sticks.

"Not much, yeah. But if you want to watch one then go pick, I don't care if I watch it again, un." He said.

I nodded and went over to his T.V. cabinet to look.

_Hmm...Interesting selection._

I picked an action movie about racing and that a cop goes undercover to try and find the person who is stealing other people's merchandise. The movie went one for two hours, and it was very good. Since we weren't tired yet I picked out another one. This was a horror movie, about zombies taking over the world. Half way into the film I heard a weird sound and looked over to see Deidara's head flopped back on the couch snoring away.

I kept watching until I could feel myself falling asleep. Soon everything changed from the living room to a doctor's office again. This dream wasn't like the rest; it was too...vivid...too clear. Normally these dreams are messed up and blurry.

* * *

(Dream sequence)

"Your daughter is going to have to go into surgery. The disease is spreading." A muffled voice said.

I was sitting in a wheelchair in a hospital room. I was the only one in the room besides a nurse.

"She may need another one after this depending on how bad it is...." the voice went on. But I stopped listening, I was sitting there praying I'd be ok and get back to my life after this. Then a man walked in. He was tall and had red hair.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. He got up and rolled me out of the room, I waved goodbye to my mom as I passed her. We entered another room with a bed, but something felt wrong. This wasn't right, and I knew it. I began to panic.

"Wait, no let me out. I want to see my mother!" I yelled trying to get up but the nurse held me down.

"You have to go into surgery now honey, it will be ok. You'll see her soon." The nurse said.

"NO, I don't! I don't want to, please just let me out."

The doctor nodded once to the nurse, me thinking it was an 'ok' I attempted to get up but instead there was a sharp pain in my arm and I fell to the floor. The faces of the man and women blurred away.

* * *

I woke up to somebody shaking me. When I opened my eyes it was Deidara.

"NeeChee! Are you ok, hmm?" He asked frantically.

"Yea...maybe...not really," I said sitting upright in front of him, "why what did I do?"

"You were screaming in your sleep, yeah."

* * *

Mizu

Yay! Ch.4 is done :) Oh and I know Deidara is probabaly way out of character but I'm trying, so don't be mad. About the movies though that totaly describe The Fast and the Furious movie at all *cough cough*. But the zombie movie is made up cause every movie has the same plot line: "HOLY CRAP! Zombies are invadeing/taking over the world!" lol Anyways ch.5 will be here soon so messages are loved! Tell me if there is anything you need me to explain because, I think it's ok, but if it confusing tell me. Enjoy! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER!- **I do not own any Naruto characters or anything. I only own my story and characters.

* * *

Truth Doesn't Make a Noise 

Ch.5

"Oh....well what happened was...." I drifted off into thought.

_That doctor, I know him. I've seen him before I know I have, but where? Oh my god, Doctor Hiuko!_

"What? What happened, hmm?" he asked.

"Deidara that doctor from the store where does he work, there is a hospital in this town right?"

"Dr. Hiuko? He is a traveling type of doctor; he works at three different hospitals, yeah. Yea there is one in this town, why, hmm?"

"He is the man from my dreams. He is the doctor with the red hair I keep seeing."

"Are you sure, hmm? What happened in your dream, hmm?"

"Yes I'm positive. Well I was in a room listening to a conversation between a doctor, him, and my 'mom'. They were talking about me having a disease and it spread and I had to get surgery. I also may have needed more depending on how bad it was. But there was a nurse in my room too, and when he came in they both brought me to another room with a bed. But I had a feeling in my dream that something was really wrong. I started panicking and want to leave and see my mom but they wouldn't let me. Then the doctor nodded to the nurse and I thought that was an ok to go but when I got up I felt a sharp pain in my arm and blacked out. Then I woke up to you."

He didn't say anything after.

"I'm certain it was him. They have the same hair, face, eyes, and tallness. Was there anything weird that ever happened with him, like has he ever done anything illegal?"

"No. He wouldn't, yeah. I may not have been here that long but I know the Dr. from my driving skills...un." He gave a small laugh and scratched his head.

"You were in an accident?"

He nodded "Actually two, yeah."

"Oh?"

"Yeah but not the point right now. But I know him he is nice and a good doctor. He isn't the kind of guy who would do that."

"Well what other lead do we have? These weird dreams are the only clues I got to what happened to me and I think I'm gonna listen to them. Even when we saw him yesterday I got an uneasy feeling about him, and did you see the way he was looking at me? He knew something, I know it."

"Well don't jump to conclusions just yet, un. Besides what were you planning on doing anyway, you can't waltz into the hospital asking random questions, yeah. They'll think your crazy, un."

I sighed, "I don't know. But I have to do something. Can we dig up information on him? Or no?"

"Not the kind you're looking for, un. That's probably classified, yeah."

"...Lovely..."

I racked my brain for a while trying to think of something. But nothing came. Blank. Nothing.

_Well this just sucks. I finally find some clue and I can't do anything. There has to be something...but what?_

The day went on pretty quietly, Deidara and I didn't interact much. But I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen too. It dragged into the night.

"So are you hungry, hmm?" he asked awkwardly.

"Depends, are you going to have spaghetti explode all over your kitchen again?" I smiled.

"Nah I'll set it on fire this time," he smirked, "I'm pretty good at sushi though, un. Do you like sushi, hmm?"

"Yea that's fine."

He nodded and went to the kitchen. I don't know what made me get up and got to the window but I did. When I got there, there were silent cop cars and a S.W.A.T truck speeding up the street. I watched as they came closer.

_Oh dear god please don't let them somehow be for us._

But of course luck just isn't on my side and they came to a sharp halt in from the building. We probably had about 2 minutes to get out, and that might not be possible.

"Deidara we got to go now!" I yelled franticly running into the kitchen.

"Why, hmm?"

"There is a whole bunch of cops and a S.W.A.T truck outside. I'm pretty sure their for us. Don't ask how I know but I do. We have to get out now."

"Oh shit." He threw the raw fish into the sink and ran to his room. I stayed in the living room trying to quickly think where to go. I listened up against the door. There hear the low footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Oh fuck!_

I turned to get him and he was already back with a black duffle bag ready. I wanted to ask how the hell he did that so fast but this is not the time for questions.

"Where are we gonna go!! They're gonna be here in 5 seconds!" I said panicking.

"I don't know! Give me a second, yeah!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A SECOND!" I yelled.

But they were already here. They started beating down the door. I jumped at the first bang. Then I knew what I had to do, I hope I can do this. I ran to the window and opened it, then ripped off the screen.

"What the hell are you doing, hmm?" Deidara asked angrily.

"Get on my back, now!"

"What?!?"

"Get on!" I yelled pulling him on my back. When they got the door down I was on the ledge of the window.

"Stop! Don't move! Turn around and come back into the room!" One of S.W.A.T. peoples said.

I ignored them. There was enough window ledges to get to the roof. I turned and grabbed on to the window next door. They started shooting. I kept going climbing the building, almost falling at one point. People stared from their windows and street as I went. We finally reached the roof. I got on top, ran across the roof, and jumped to the next building. I guess it's not that bad I'm part cat.

Looking up at Deidara his face was hard and serious staring ahead.

_How is he fine?!?! I'm having a heart attack! What the hell?!?_

When I got to the second roof the cops were shooting from behind, I could hear their cars speeding below.

I stopped short at the end of a building. There was no other place to run too. I looked down and saw there was a park next to here, if I can cut threw it I might loose them.

"Where are we going to go, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Through the park, where does it lead too?" I asked as I slid down a pipe.

But before he could answer the cops and everybody surrounded us on the ground. Deidara got off and stood next to me. All the cops got out and stood behind their car door with a gun pointed toward us. On the other hand the S.W.A.T. team popped on out in front and aimed right at us.

"Don't move! We've got you surrounded!" One shouted.

"Turn around, drop the bag, and put your hands on the wall." Another said.

I looked to Deidara; his face was contoured and pained. I could tell he was trying to think of something. He looked at me and I understood his silent question. But I didn't know what to do; I wish they'd just disappear.

"I said drop the bag, out your hands up, and face the wall!" The same men yelled.

_What did they even come after us for anyways? We didn't even do anything, unless it's for Deidara's wonderful driving skills. But this isn't that, it's about something bigger, worse. _

We took to long to move so a S.W.A.T. guy came out and roughly turned me around and out my hands on the wall. I didn't say anything; I just gave him a look. But when he went to Deidara he wasn't so calm.

"Hey, take your hands off me, I can move myself. Yeah."

"Shut up and do as I say!" The man said, and still pushed him against it.

Then Deidara swung around and punched him in the face. Immediately they all started shooting. I turned and knocked Deidara to the ground and covered myself and him.

"DEIDARA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed over the shooting. I was so mad and scared I actually wanted to do the same thing I did a couple of days ago, I wanted to kill them. Then it just happened. All what I did was stare hard at them and wanted their hearts to stop. One by one they fell to the floor clutching their chests screaming bloody murder.

Then they all started to topple over, dead.

But I couldn't stop. Anyone who came in my way, or passed by I started to make their heart stop; even the innocent in their apartment around who screamed in horror. I hear a voice far off calling my name again, telling me to stop. I can't though, my body is frozen and my mind set on one thing- to kill.

I could feel something tugging at me, then everything went black and something else was wrapped around my waist pulling me back. After a minute I came back to me. I squirmed and kicked trying to get free thinking it was somebody else holing me. But who ever it was removed their hands from my eyes and I could see again. I whipped around to see Deidara behind me, looking at me for the first time like I was a monster.

Stepping back I looked at the scene I created. It was horrifying. I can't believe I did that. I have a deep pain in my stomach, like I was just punched.

_I actually wanted to kill people, I did kill people. A lot of people...Me?..._

_What am I?_

Deidara grabbed the elbows of my arms and pushed me to the park.

"Come on we have to go, yeah. More people are going to be here soon, un." He said dragging.

We entered the park and I could feel myself getting nauseous. Everything started spinning and I got sick right in front of us but Deidara kept pushing me.

"We have to keep moving, yeah. Don't look back either, un." He said staring straight ahead.

I didn't say anything, I just focused on walking without falling.

"When we get out of here there is an opening to the woods, yeah. If we follow the road through the woods we could make it to town without being found, un."

"Ok. You know where we are going?"

"Yeah."

We walked on through the park I could hear a huge commotion from behind. People were yelling there were more sirens.

"Just keep your cool. We are almost to the woods." He said.

I tried to keep as calm as I could. I couldn't help but peek over my shoulder ever few seconds to see if anyone was coming. We reached the woods and went in deep but following the woods south of the town. He finally let go of me.

We walked for what seemed like hours, neither of us saying a word.

"Could we stop somewhere and sleep. I don't think I can walk anymore, I'm going to pass out." I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, but we have to find a good spot so we would be seen if anyone comes by, un." He said looking around.

There was a huge tree with long and low hanging branches that had an umbrella look at the bottom. We hid there laying in silence. I felt his breath on my neck....this is awkward. I turned toward him and said:

"Deidara, are you awake?"

"Yeah, un."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm..." He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

He looked at me this time he looked at me, "Why? Hmm?"

"Because I couldn't stop myself before. I...killed...a lot of people...innocent people."

"No I don't think you're a monster, un."

"Why?"

"A monster would kill and like it, un. They'd want to do it again, yeah. You didn't like, and I know you wouldn't want to do that again, yeah. I saw how it affected you; it made you sick, un."

I didn't say anything after that I just laid there staring at the grass. I didn't tell him what I was thinking before it happened. When the cops started shooting I didn't tell him I did, for a moment, want to kill them. But I don't want to think about that anymore and with a sigh I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I wish this was all a bad dream and I'd wake up tomorrow on Deidara's couch, and today never happened.

But its not and the wind picked up and it blew in cold air making me cold, so I pulled my legs into me to try to keep warm.

"Are you cold, hmm?" he asked.

"A little but I'm fine." I said keeping my eyes shut, not wanting to look up. But I heard a rustle and he came closer to me and wrapped an arm around my back so my face was in his chest. My body stiffened; I didn't expect him to do that.

"Better, hmm?" He asked.

"Yea." I cracked out.

It was better, much better. He was so warm, and I felt safer now then before. Soon my mind was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Mizu **

YAY! I did ch.5 quickly :D. Just letting you all know I'm pretty sure Deidara will be out of character a lot so yea sorry. I need to watch how he acts on Naruto and try to change him. But for now sorry. Anyways messages are great, so tell me what you think. And thanks to the people who do message I'm glad you like the story :) 33


End file.
